


Science Trio

by Relm



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker stops by for a meeting and gets more than he was planning for!</p><p>If people like this, I may write more but I haven't decided yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here but a girl can dream, right?
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Dances-in-underwear

Peter Parker swung wildly from one building to another, going about his way. He was late for a meeting at stark tower. He hoped they weren't going to boot him. College took up most of his time, then there was work. To pay for his costume repairs, shitty apartment and ramen dinners. Then there was his real job. Keeping people safe. As Spiderman. Sometimes getting flack, sometimes praise. Mostly flack. He was glad to be going somewhere that he'd be able to get his mind off of everything. 

When he arrived at stark tower, the window was open for him, as usual. Peter made his way inside, steeling himself for the disapproving comments that usually came from Fury in an enraged but quiet tone. But this time there were none. In fact there was no one there except Bruce, quietly hunched over a laptop, typing away. Peter knew he wasn't that stealthy, the other man must have been really engrossed in his work. He cleared his throat lightly, startling Bruce.

Peter laughed from behind the mask, lips curling into a hidden smirk. "Ahh, the ever vigilant Spiderman. I wasn't exactly expecting you." Bruce  
remarked.

Peter looked his way, head slightly tilted. "Um, did I miss the meeting entirely? Or are you just screwing with me?"

Bruce shook his head. "Oh, Tony. He said he'd told everyone that it had been canceled. I guess just everyone... in stark tower. I'm sorry Peter." The older man motioned to a seat near him. "Since you're already here, you might as well take a break from saving New York. Maybe catch up on your homework?"  
Peter chuckled. Bruce had a charm much different from Tony Stark's, it was more gentle and calm. Peter found it interesting how the two of them got along. How all the avengers managed to live here and in the mansion without killing each other was really beyond him.

He took the seat next to Bruce and took off his mask, making himself comfortable. "So, whatcha workin on there, Big Green?" Peter pretended to peer over the side of the lid, overly curious.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, it's just something for one of Tony's projects. It's supposed to help us get a better reading on Thor's home without him having to go there all the time. It takes a ton of energy but he needs to know if Loki manages to weasel free. I've been working on this for hours and I think my eyes are crossing." He leaned back in the chair and pushed the laptop away. "Break time."

Peter nodded and turned the laptop toward himself. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Go for it. I'm going to grab a snack." With that Bruce padded out of the room tiredly. The young scientist took a look at what they were building and it really did look interesting. Fun even. He scrolled through pages of plans and looked at the figures in the notes. He found himself so enveloped in the project that he didn't notice that Bruce had come back with a bowl of grapes and settled back down.

"Really engrossing, isn't it?" Bruce said, popping a grape into his mouth and looking at the screen again.

Peter nodded, not really looking up. The two huddled around the screen and eventually started to make small suggestions on how best to complete said project. 

"So that's where my grapes went."

The two looked over the lid of the laptop to see Tony standing there in a ratty t-shirt and pajama pants that had obviously seen better days, arms crossed and looking curiously at the two of them. "What's with the random drop in web head?"

"The meeting was supposed to be today."

"Oh, yeah...that was supposed to be today, huh?. Sorry, I thought I got the message to everyone." Tony looked sheepish as he came around and grabbed a grape, draping his arms around Bruce's neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're still working on this? Did you come up with anything?"

Bruce shook his head softly and leaned back against Tony. "I let Peter take look so there'd be some fresh eyes on it."

"Well, you could use a break. Away from the computer." Tony gave the other man a sly smirk. "And Peter should come with us." 

Peter raised an eyebrow. Is this how Tony kept the peace around here? "Um...I suppose I could hang out for a bit." He wasn't sure what to expect and an image of them all sitting around Stark's amazing living room, awkwardly drinking beer while watching sports came to mind. Tony's voice soon snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Perfect." He leaned in, put a hand on the side of Peter's face and pulled him in for a kiss. The costumed hero was a little taken aback, he wasn't expecting that, especially with Bruce sitting right there. He was pulled out of his thoughts by how slowly the kiss had deepened so much that they were close to making out like horny teens. Then he felt a hand slowly slide up his leg. The kiss finally broke and he saw Bruce's hand softly rubbing his thigh. 

\----

The three of them burst into Tony and Bruce's bedroom, clothes being tossed to the side, Tony pulling Peter in between Bruce and him. Peter's costume was  
becoming increasingly more confining, he could feel his cock straining against the fabric, made worse as BOTH older men started kissing his neck and sandwiching him in between them. Bruce's cock brushed against Peter's, adding fuel to his desire. He gasped as Tony pressed himself up against the younger hero, who in turn pressed tighter against Bruce, making the other man moan softly. 

Peter felt his costume being removed in between all the kissing and the cool air felt good against his burning skin. The feel of equally fevered skin, on the other hand, felt even better. Two sets of hands roamed his body, taking in every detail. His hands were starting to explore the man in front of him, the feel of running his hands through his shaggy hair, the nice chest and abs, and a nice ass to go with it all. Peter went to give it a firm squeeze when he was side tracked by Tony's hand gripping his length. He almost melted right where he stood, he was so worked up, aching for release. 

"Why does Bruce get to have all the fun?" Tony said with a breathy air. Tony gave Peter a slow stroke that made him shudder slightly before spinning him around to face him. Tony pulled Bruce in for a kiss and grabbed Peter's ass, kneading the flesh while 'accidentally' brushing up against Bruce's own arousal. Bruce in turn reached between them and stroked Peter softly while brushing up against Tony who bucked his hips at the contact.

Tony moved them all slowly toward the bed, pushing the other two onto it. He moved to a bedside table and pulled out a decently sized bottle of lube, tossing it to them. Peter looked slightly confused. Bruce cocked an eyebrow at Tony. 

Tony smirked again. "You guys first, by all means." He sat down on the edge of the bed. Bruce was already so revved up that he didn't hesitate to grab the bottle and move down between Peter's legs. The younger man watched as the bespectacled scientist kneeled on the floor and kissed his inner thigh softly, one hand moving toward his throbbing cock. He grasped it firmly and gave a long stroke that made Peter almost purr with desire. Bruce stroked it a few more times before giving the tip an experimental lick. Peter ran his hands through the man's hair, hoping it would encourage him to continue. 

And continue he did. His mouth wrapped hungrily around the hero's cock, sucking and hand still stroking the base. The hand moved away but Peter was ok with that, Bruce was sucking him slowly but it felt amazing. He had to control himself from squirming too much, he was wildly pent up but didn't want everything to be over so quickly. 

The usually quiet scientist sucked with expert practice, enjoying teasing the younger man. He shot a look over to Tony at the other end of the bed, relaxing and obviously enjoying the show. Bruce's hands fumbled with the container of lube, getting it all over his hands. He moved a hand back to Peter's cock, occasionally stopping to fondle his balls, and using one finger, rubbed his entrance softly. The webslinger moaned, he was not exactly prepared for that to happen but at this point, he wasn't complaining either. One finger found its way inside him, slowly working him. The attention to his lower body felt so amazing, he'd almost not noticed that there were hands on his chest, tweaking and rolling his nipples. Stark was helping out from above and leaned in to capture his mouth as Bruce slipped another finger into the younger man. 

Peter's body was being assaulted from every angle by pleasure and could do nothing to retaliate, he moaned loudly into Stark's kiss as Bruce added a third finger and brushed up against something inside him that made him hungry for more. Bruce noticing him getting increasingly more restless, withdrew his fingers and mouth. He added more lube to his hands from the bottle and smeared it all over his own aching need.Tony pulled out of the kiss leaving Peter to feel dazed and hungry for more as Tony sat back up and Bruce appeared above him, his whole body deliciously close to his own. Bruce's cock rubbed softly at Peter's entrance before slowly pushing in. The moan that escaped his lips was one of desire and a little surprise. The scientist was kind and gentle but his cock was bigger than Peter had expected. He shifted, trying to get used to the full feeling he was now having. His own cock twitched as pre cum dribbled out of the tip.

Bruce moved slowly in and out of the hero, he was so tight still and it made him want to go faster but he didn't want to hurt him. So he went slowly but making sure to go as deep as he could. Both men, caught up in the moment kissed and held each other close. 

"You guys are driving me crazy." Their eyes looked over to Tony who had grabbed the bottle and was lubing his own cock up. His own length looked like it couldn't get any harder and as he stroked it with lube, pre cum formed at the tip. Tony leaned in and kissed Bruce hard and possessively then got off the bed and behind him. "Let's do an experiment. How long can you hold out while getting fucked at the same time, hmm?" Tony said as he slipped a lubed finger into Bruce.

Peter felt the man above him increase the speed of his thrusts as a reaction to being penetrated. It wasn't too much but it was still a noticeable change. Then Tony added another finger. Bruce moaned sharply but still tried to hold back, pushing back on the fingers and enjoying the feel of being penetrated in addition to pumping into Peter's tight entrance underneath him.

Tony mused at Bruce's determination not to react too much but the last finger seemed to really get him going. Tony smirked as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He entered Bruce slowly because he hadn't stretched him out properly but the man didn't seem to mind. The sensations of getting filled by Tony and filling up Peter were really getting him going and before he knew it, his hips were moving at a much quicker pace. He could hear Tony chuckle softly and pushed into him so deep that Bruce pushed into Peter up to the base of his shaft, making the hero's legs move far out to the side. 

Luckily, Peter was pretty flexible and he had no complaints, he even let out a sharp little sound halfway between a moan and a yelp. The pace between them all was shaky at first, then once they had gotten into a rhythm it got faster and more frantic. Peter didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold out, his cock had already covered his stomach and Bruce's with pre cum. Bruce readjusted himself to a different angle that really hit Peter the right way because his eyes snapped shut and he tried to wiggle and get more of the other man inside him as Bruce hit his sweet spot again and again without mercy, thanks to the enthusiastic thrusts from Tony.

Tony was enjoying watching his lover balls deep in the local hero while he was setting the pace. Bruce looked good being dominant, even if it was more of a quiet thing. He felt Bruce tense up around his cock and Peter yelped out in pleasure. Peter couldn't take it any longer and his seed spilled forth, all over the two of them, the bed, possibly Tony's hand resting on Bruce's hip. Peter's orgasm made him clamp much tighter around Bruce who didn't have much farther to go himself. He rocked his hips back and forth eagerly looking now for release and feeling Tony buried deep inside him made that need more savage, more frantic.

Both men upped the pace yet again, this time, poor Peter on the bottom had finished his orgasm but was still being filled and felt himself get hard again. Bruce's was so close, enjoying every little stroke and the way both other men started caressing his body, Tony's lips on the back of his neck, nipping and kissing. He lost it when Peter started playing with his nipples, tugging and rolling them between his fingers like Tony had done to him earlier. 

Bruce's hips twitched wildly as he came inside Peter, making Tony crazily buck and thrust into him as his own orgasm finally ripped through his body. The two of them slowed down only after the first waves of pleasure faded away and they were hardly able to keep balance any longer. They sunk onto the bed in a heap around Peter and Bruce pulled Tony in for a soft kiss.

"Did you enjoy your experiment?" He asked the billionaire. 

"I did actually." He said, a little out of breath. "You guys realize this is going to require more testing right?"

Peter laughed and motioned to his already hardened cock. "I'd like to propose a little experiment of my own."


End file.
